


My only amigo.

by Chaosnix



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Asshole Steve, M/M, Steve Has PTSD, Steve Needs a Hug, all the tags got deleated again, billys confused, everyones gay, fuck this shit, steve thinks billys fake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2020-11-23 13:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaosnix/pseuds/Chaosnix
Summary: A year later Steve's tried forgetting everything, the byers moved, but Jonathan vists. Steve gone back to partying hard, drinking harder, as long as he doesnt remember anything, hes happy. Than, billy shows up on his front porch.





	1. Chapter 1

Some could say that Steve had a problem. He would stay out all night, getting plastered and fucking bitches. He couldn't stay sober for very long without feeling like shit, he always had a bong or a joint stashed in his car, though he refused to smoke in his car. Ever since he had seen Billy at starcourt he began thinking about him differently. Maybe he wasn't such of a douchbag as he thought. 

Steve had just gotten home, completely baked, so much he felt like he was floating. Maybe he was, he didn't know or care. He herd a knock on his door. He immediately thought 'Russians'. He calmed himself down and opened the door. He nearly had a heart attack. "Hargrove?" he mumbled.

It was Billy, a pretty messed up Billy. His wife beater was dirty, with mud and dried blood. Blood on his face, and hair caked with dirt. "Harrington," he breathed, as though he was amazed that Steve had answered the door. 

"Yeah, it's me dont cream your pants." Steve said, leaning against the door frame, too stoned to properly react to someone who was presumably dead. 

"Harrington.." Billy said again, "Just let me in, god you smell of weed," he said, pushing past Steve and sitting down on Steve's couch. 

"Arent you supposed to be dead?" Steve asked, annoyed. He planned on just jerking off all night and drinking, he closed the door. 

"You dont sound too happy about me being alive." Billy said, "Fuck- do you have any bandages?" He asked, wincing as he felt the pain in his shoulder. 

"Yeah, cubord under the sink, dont use em all," Steve said, trying to wrap his head around how Billy wasn't dead. "Why arent you dead?" 

"You didnt have to say it so bluntly Harrington. I dunno, I woke up in some random hole, upside down I think it was called, I don't know." 

Steve looked up, "The Upside down?"

"Yeah, now look, my dad thinks I skipped town, I cant go back there, I need a place to sleep, got a basement or an attic or something Harrington?" 

Steve nodded, "Guest room actually. You're not a rodent." 

Billy smiled in that way that Steve hated so much, "Thanks Harrington."

Steve sighed, "Its upstairs on the right, it has a bathroom, Jesus christ you stink." 

"Pfft, rude." Billy said, "But thanks pretty boy." 

Some how that hit Steve differently than usually. Maybe it was the weed, maybe it was the coke that had gone up his nose a few hours before, but hearing Billy say that, in his voice that was rough and gravely from smoking so much, made Steve's heart race. 

Billy didnt notice Steve blush, or at least, didnt give any clues that he had noticed.

A while later Billy came downstairs. Naked, and didnt seem like he cared. Steve looked up, then covered his eyes, "Hargrove no one wants to see that shit!" 

"Yeah, well, I dont have clothes." 

"Dude, take my Dads clothes, just go back upstairs!" Steve cried. 

"Ok," Billy went upstairs, going straight to Steve's room, he could tell it was Steve's by the posters of bikini clad girls. He took some of Steve's clothes, getting dressed. He still didn't wrap up the deep cuts he had on his chest and his shoulders. Getting some blood on Steve's shirt. 

Billy went back down stairs, smirking when Steve grumbled. "You're getting blood on my shirt.. come here." Steve said, sitting Billy down on the couch and grabbing the unused bandages. 

He rolled Billy's sleeve up, then decided that it would be a better idea to take off Billy's shirt. He pulled it off of Billy who chuckled. "Didnt think you swung that way Harrington," 

"I dont." Steve said, gritting his teeth and started wrapping up the cuts that Billy had. Billy stayed quiet, Steve awful thankful for that.


	2. Chapter 2

That night was rough for Steve. Usually he would keep all the lights on and sleep with his bat an arms distance away, but with Billy he didn't want to seem like a pussy. 

Steve was tossing and turning all night, he swore he could hear demodogs outside and nervously got up. He didnt seem to have any other choice. He went to the guest bedroom, where Billy was asleep. He opened the door, the creek from the old house waking Billy. 

"Mmm, what do you want pretty boy?" Billy mumbled, sitting up in bed and looking o so sexy. "Nothing." Steve said. "I'm sleeping in here for the night." 

Billy smirked, "I dunno Harrington, sounds kinda gay." 

Steve scowled, "I ment on the couch." He huffed, grabbing one of the blankets from Billy's bed and wrapping himself in it as he flopped onto the couch. 

They laid there in silence for a little. "You know you can sleep up in the bed Harrington." Billy said, offering.

"No. You'll tease me." 

"I promise I wont, ok princess?" Billy said, "Just get up here." Steve smiled slightly, climbing up onto the bed and slipping between the covers. 

He was almost asleep when he felt Billys arm go around him, spooning him. He knew Billy hadn't had human contact in a while, so he let the younger man cuddle him.


End file.
